<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ferryboat by tahitianmangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784862">Ferryboat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes'>tahitianmangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, mildly nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch has asked you to go with Micah to take as much as you can from a ferryboat. You don't know what it is about Micah tonight but you might need to get a room...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Bell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ferryboat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was part of a competition on my <a href="https://tahitianmangoes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t you two get a room?” A man sitting two seats across from you at the blackjack table said haughtily.<br/>“Maybe we should,” Micah chuckles, his lips ghosting your neck as he does so and your skin erupts in goose pimples. <br/>There was something about Micah Bell this evening… Or was it the fine champagne the ferry boat was serving all the guests? You couldn’t tell.<br/>Either way you can’t deny that you had felt a tingle of excitement when Dutch said that the pair of you would be going on the boat. Trelawny had wangled you both onto the guestlist somehow.</p>
<p>You’re sitting on Micah’s lap, his hands on your hips in a grip that’s intoxicating. He leans over you, slow and purposeful as he says to the croupier, “I’m feelin’ lucky. Double down.”<br/>“Maybe we should get a room,” you say to him huskily and he chuckles. His pale eyes look up to meet yours and he sees you’re not joking. Is he blushing or is it just hot in here?<br/>It’s definitely the drink that makes you get to your feet suddenly and grab his hand, leading him away from the blackjack table. He complies easily, smirking as you walk both of you upstairs to the cabins on the ferry.</p>
<p>You find an empty room and close the door firmly behind you. You look at him for a moment. You’ve never liked that hideous, off white suit. <br/>“What ya thinkin’ there, sweetheart?” Micah asked. <br/>“I’m thinkin’ that suit will look better on the floor.”<br/>He laughs his signature laugh, sidling closer to you until his body is almost completely pressed up against yours, “easy tiger,” he hums.<br/>“Shut up and kiss me,” you tell him.<br/>“I thought you’d never ask, darlin’.” </p>
<p>You let him push you against the wall, lips on your throat, teeth grazing the skin so you shiver and allow yourself to moan quietly. It’s music to his ears but you know that already; Micah loves to hear you moan for him but you don’t always give him the satisfaction. You’ll purposefully clench your jaw and grit your teeth, biting down on your bottom lip sometimes when you’re in camp because you know he gets off on the others hearing you.</p>
<p>You kiss him back hard, his moustache is rough against your lips and you can’t help but wonder how it’ll feel when he presses it to your pussy.<br/>Your head’s spinning like the bubbles in the champagne glass and your fingers unbutton his shirt almost feverishly. You need him so badly. <br/>Micah knows you well enough to know what you want when you’re like this. He presses his knee between your legs and you tremble, and he laughs again, “you like that, huh?” He breathes. <br/>The throbbing between your legs is too much and you move on his thigh, the thick material of his pants providing much needed friction and relief. You know you’re already soaking wet, your cheeks flushed as you ride his thigh and whimper. You see sparks of pleasure on the inside of your eyelids and your toes curl and you grip his strong shoulders as you gasp.<br/>“Don't come just yet,” Micah purrs right in your ear, “the night’s still young…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>